


Lilies

by Bringobaggins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demigods, Hades/Persephone AU, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, flowerboy!Marco, hades!marco, jeanmarco, kind of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: Jean Kirstchstein didn't mean to fall in love with a child of Demeter. It just...kinda happend! He didn't mean to stomp through the garden. He hadn't meant to raise the dead in those gardens. But he had...and now he had to find a way to make up for it.





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> The Percy Jackson au nobody asked for. But i've been reading ALL the books and I'm obsessed. I wanted to do something for Persephone!Marco and Hades!Jean. I suppose this is different but I wanted to contribute something. I also guess this goes in hand with Jeanmarco month. Flowers or fantasy! Whichever works!  
> I'd also like to dedicate this to my friend Maddie!! She loves PJ as much as I do and I'm glad we've gotten to bond over it! Get well soon!!

Jean didn’t mean to fall in love with a son of Demeter. It had just kind of happened. There he was, one minute he was practicing raising the dead from the ground and the next, a freckled kid with flowers sprouting from those freckles was screaming at him to get out of the garden. 

 

So he hadn’t exactly realized he was standing in someones garden. He had thought it was just a random patch of flowers, as there was many throughout Camp Half-Blood. But nope. He had walked right into a kid of Demeter’s. Which...was bad for him. Jean was a son of Hades.

 

Hades and Demeter had bad blood after Hades had captured her daughter Persephone and forced her to marry him. Jean knew he shouldn’t feel the way he did. He was terrified Demeter might strike him down with a shit ton of apples or grain or something food related(seeing as she was the Goddess of Harvest and all). Jean was boned. He stared at the boy in front of him, who was screaming and cursing at him.

 

The flowers had FINALLY bloomed. They were only a few days old. Eventually Jean could only see his mouth move. A blush dusted across his face and he swallowed. “Uh...sorry?”

 

“Sorry!? You had  _ better _ be sorry! Those flowers took me forever to plant and grow! I worked so hard on them and now they’re dead!” The boy cried. “You are going to pay for this!” he clenched his hands into fists and angry red roses burst from his freckles. Jean wondered if the thorns hurt him.

 

The boy turned and stomped back to his cabin, mumbling under his breath. Jean felt a slight pang of dread in his heart. He knew Demeter was powerful. So her kids were probably just as powerful...especially if this kid could sprout flowers out of his freckles.

 

Jean started to follow after him but suddenly, several rows of ears of corn burst up around him. Jean hated corn. And he hated corn fields. Yep. He had majorly screwed up.

 

*****

The next few days were awful for poor Jean. Corn would appear everywhere he turned. His cabin(which he had to himself since Hades wasn’t supposed to have kids. Oops.) was surrounded by ears of corn and at dinner, his plate would turn into different kinds of corn. Creamed corn. Corn on the cob. Corn casserole...anything. He eyed the Demeter table and scowled when he saw the group of them laughing. The freckled kid, who he had learned was named Marco, was smirking at him. He waved. 

 

Okay. If Marco wanted to play dirty, then thats what he would do. He had has own tricks up his sleeves, crush or no crush. 

 

Jean started to summon spirits to scare Marco. At archery practice, he made a spirit spring forward as Marco shot and the boy had yelped, shooting his arrow into the air. A group of saytrs bleated in surprise and Marco stomped his foot on the ground. He turned and glared at Jean. There was an apple tree nearby and Marco moved his fingers and started to whisper under his breath and Jean yelped as an apple soared and smacked him in the head. Jean rubbed his head with a scowl on his face. That had hurt! He glared at Marco and dark smoke billowed around him. He could shadow travel and knock the crap out of Marco. That might show him.

 

But something told him not to. He knew if he did, Demeter would raise hell. Like she did when Persephone was stolen away. Jean shuddered but he made the shadows disappear. He tossed down his bow and stormed off to his cabin. 

 

Marco of course, held nothing back. There was a small patch of cornfield that Jean had to get through to get to his cabin. In his bed, someone had planted Petunia’s in his bed. He groaned and picked them off, tossing them to the floor. How was he ever going to get Marco to forgive him? It had literally been an accident. 

 

He rubbed his face and groaned before an idea hit him. Armin might know a way to get Marco to forgive him! He was Athena’s son. So obviously he would be the smartest one to go to! He ran out of his cabin and towards the Athena one.

 

The Athena cabin was very beatiful. It was carved out of marble and polished stone. There was a large stone owl that sat up on the entrance, judging anyone who dared to enter besides the other sons and daughters of the Goddess. He found Armin buried in a book about the ocean. It really baffled Jean how he was a son of Athena and not Poseidon. Then again, Armin’s best friend, Eren, was a son of the Sea God so…

 

“Armin!” Jean rushed over to him and sat down. “You gotta help me. Please. I really messed up and I don’t know how to fix it!”

 

Armin jumped a bit but he was quite used to Jean appearing out of nowhere. He closed his book and looked at the other boy. “What did you do this time?”

 

Jean groaned again and shook his head. “I accidently pissed off one of Demeter’s kids. The one you hang out with, Marco. I stepped into his garden by accident and he hasn’t let off since. All I know is corn and flowers. I don’t know what to do!!”

 

“Oh Jean...you should never step into a garden that belongs to one of Demeter’s kids….” Armin looked at him sorrowfully. “Do you know what kind they were?”

 

“Uh...no? They were..” Jean blanked. He only knew certain kinds of flowers from the classes he had to take but nothing stood out. Armin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

“He was trying to grow  Argyranthemum. He’s been struggling with it.” Armin stands up and walks over to the mantle above the fireplace. He takes a baggie out and gives him three seeds. “Give these to Marco. They’re white lily seeds and you can use them as a peace offering, okay? Be more careful next time.”

 

Jean stares at the seeds in his hand and wants to cry. “Thank you Armin. I’ll pay you back  somehow.” He turns and runs out of the cabin. Marco had to have been just finishing up with archery so he knew they would be heading to the mess hall to eat lunch. Jean jogs over to the building, clutching the seeds in his hand.

 

Marco is already seated at the Demeter table and eating with his siblings. Jean noticed Marco was the only one with freckles...and flowers growing out of those freckles. Everytime he smiled or laughed, another one would pop out. His siblings would tease him about it but it was without malice. 

 

He approached the table and it became very quiet. Marco’s smile fell from his face and it turned into a scowl. “What do  _ you _ want?”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to walk into your garden...I wasn’t paying attention and I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” Jean thrust out his hand and opened it. “Will you accept these as a peace offering and an apology?”

 

A bunch of whispers broke out and Jean felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up in fear. The scowl had fallen from Marco’s face and had been replaced with a look of surprise and a blush. That was very different. He reached out and grabbed the seeds from Jean and stared at them for a moment. “Lily seeds? You mean you really didn’t mean to do that?”

 

Jean shook his head. “No. I’m really sorry. Look...both our parents hate each other and uh...I’m not my dad. I’m not looking to upset Demeter even more but--”

 

“I’ll forgive you. But first you have to meet me tomorrow at sunrise on the hill overlooking the lake.” Marco says curtly. “Got it?”

 

Jean nods and gulps. “Does this mean...no more corn?”

 

Marco just smirks and winks at him before turning back to his siblings. He pockets the seeds and blushes slightly as Jean walks away.

 

******

Morning doesn’t come quick enough for Jean. As soon as the day breaks, he’s dressed and on his way to the hill. He isn’t surprised to see Marco there before him. The other demigod looks half asleep though. It looks as though poppy flowers are coming out of his freckles. Hopefully Jean wouldn’t piss Marco off. 

 

He clears his throat and Marco startles awake. “You came!” It sounds more like a surprised question and at first, Jean’s offended. He was never late and when asked to show up, he always did. “I mean um..Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Jean plops down next to him. “So uh...here I am...did you want to talk?”

 

Marco looked away and in the light sun, Jean could see a small blush forming. “Kinda. I really appreciate the lily seeds you gave me. It means a lot to me.” he smiles. “A lot of people think that lilies signify death, and they do, but, they can also mean life and rebirth. My dad told me that lilies are my flower. I don’t understand why except that maybe...I was reborn into this life.” He looks at Jean. “And I knew you were gonna give them to me. I just felt it and I think that its important.”

 

Now Jean can feel himself blushing. “You’re serious?”   
  
Marco nods his head. “I wouldn’t joke about flowers you know.” He finally faces Jean with a smile. “I’m Marco, son of Demeter and its great to finally meet you Jean, son of Hades.”

 

Jean feels his heart start to pound and he gulps. “Y-yeah. Its nice to meet you too, Marco.”

 

The flowery demigod leans over and places a light kiss to Jean’s cheek. “Will you help me plant these?” He opens his palm and shows Jean the seeds. Jean winces and looks down. 

 

“I uh...I don’t deal so well with living things...dead stuff is kinda my thing so…”  
  
“Then you’ll have no problem with these. Lilies also represent death.” Marco says matter-of-factly. 

 

“Okay.” Jean swallows thickly and takes one of the seeds. He runs his thumb over it and glances back up at Marco.

 

“Don’t be scared. I’ll show you, okay?” Marco takes his hand and leads him over to his cabin. “This is going to be the start of something new.”

 

Jean stared at him with lovestruck eyes. He believed him and so he nodded and smiled. He couldn’t want for this new relationship to blossom.

 


End file.
